


Letting go

by Heidigard



Series: Supernatural 100-word-Drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Goodbyes, Grief/Mourning, Self-Sacrifice, Vignette, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidigard/pseuds/Heidigard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words on Castiel letting go to save Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting go

**Letting go**

  
Castiel's voice is utterly calm as he looks upwards at him.

"Goodbye, Dean."

"Cas! NO!"

But it is too late. Cas has already let go of Deans' wrist, his sleeve slipping out of Dean's grasp, who has to watch in horror as the former angel falls, plummeting into certain death.

Dean breaths hard through clenched teeth, both from shock and the strain of holding on to the cliffs' edge with just one hand. Tears are streaming down his cheeks dripping after Cas, and he doesn't even try to pretend that it is because the harsh wind is stinging his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> It's really hard to put an idea into just 100 words exactly, especially if English is not your mother tongue.  
> Please tell me what you think! I appreciate feedback of any kind!


End file.
